


Mystical Messengers and Where to Find Them

by AzureInfinities



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Spoilers, hope it works out, i'm gonna try my best guys, spoilers for sevens name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureInfinities/pseuds/AzureInfinities
Summary: You're starting your first year at Hogwarts with the rest of the Mystic Messenger gang! What could possibly go wrong?





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Here's chapter one :) I'm going to try and see how well this goes. There isn't a whole lot in this chapter, just a little bit of setting the scene. Enjoy!

Between losing your spellbooks, ripping your new robe, and running into the wrong platform the first time, you weren’t sure if you could have a _worse_ first day of school.

All that aside, you were excited to get to finally go to Hogwarts. You were the first in your family to go, being muggle-born. Your parents were thrilled to find out that their only child was born with a magical gift, and you were ecstatic to learn everything there was to know about a new world you were being introduced to. You loved them very much, despite them lacking magical ability. And they loved you too.

Some kids, however, didn’t think that way. When a few of them saw that you didn’t have your parents with you when you first boarded (they had jobs to go to, and regretted missing sending you off) they surrounded you, bombarding you with questions about having non-magical parents.

“You’re parents really don’t have _any_ magic?”

“How do they live?”

“Are they dumb?”

Yep. This was something else you would have to deal with.

Their questioning was (finally) cut short when the train pulled into the platform. As you stepped on, you felt a pang of disappointment and jealousy when you saw the other kids getting last-minute hugs and kisses from their family. You desperately wished you could see them again before you went off, but you knew how terribly busy they were. Taking in a deep breath, you took a seat in an empty coach.

You shifted your gaze out the window, hoping to lose yourself in the scenery outside. Hoping that you could distract yourself from the hushed murmuring of the other students. 

As luck would have it, a young boy with bright red hair knocked on the door to your compartment. You turned your head, looking at him thoroughly, noting that his eyes were a beautiful golden color, as if the sun itself was trapped in his gaze.

The boy shifted uncomfortably, clutching his books in his hands. “Um, is this seat taken?”

You shook your head no, and he promptly sat down. He seemed to straighten himself up before introducing himself.

“I’m Saeyoung.” He said, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. He held out his hand for you to shake, and you took it. He seemed nice enough.  
“Hello, Saeyoung. I’m MC.” You replied shyly. 

“Nice to meet you!” He said, grinning even wider now. He then leaned in a little closer, now speaking under his breath, “Thanks for letting me sit here. I don’t really know anybody yet.”

“Me neither,” You said. “Everyone mostly thinks I’m weird because my parents are different.”

“I don’t have any parents,” Saeyoung deadpanned, and you were taken aback at how as-a-matter-of-fact he sounded. “But, it’s okay. They weren’t very nice anyways.”

“I’m sorry,” You said, feeling a mixture of sadness and empathy for this boy. At least you still had your parents. His were gone.

“It’s okay. Really, it is. My brother is staying with nicer people. He’s very sick, and he won’t be able to come to school for a while.” He continued thoughtfully. “V and Rika are very nice to us. The used to go to school here too, a long time ago.”

“That sounds nice. I’m sure you’ll have a better idea of where everything is, then.” He laughed at this. 

“Maybe we can join forces, then.”

“Maybe we should.” You agreed. 

Just as the conversation was dying down, two boys-- one with vivid red eyes and white long hair, the other with dark hair and gray eyes-- started arguing with each other in the next compartment over. Very loudly, one might add.

“I don’t CARE, about your CAT, Jumin! Keep that thing away from me!” The white-haired one shouted.

“She isn’t just a cat, Zen,” The dark-haired boy (Jumin?) retorted. “She’s Elizabeth the 3rd, and she is the most marvelous being on Earth.”

“Just get that furball-- ACHOO! Away from me!” Zen sniffled. 

_Poor Zen,_ You thought silently. You and Saeyoung shared a knowing look, before settling into a fit of laughter.

Maybe this school year wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. A Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really hope you're in the same house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seems rushed or late, I've had a ton on my plate this weekend. So, this chapter might seem like a filler. Sorry! I'll try my best to make the next one more exciting :)

The Great Hall came alive with the sounds of students, teachers, and the occasional ghost. Everything seemed like organized chaos, with some children already taking their seats in the banquet hall. 

_But where do I sit?_ You thought, glancing back at the crowd of students behind you. To your relief, the others looked just as (if not more) nervous and overwhelmed as you felt. Saeyoung was standing on your left, keeping close by, and the other two boys-- Zen and Jumin-- also stood close by. 

You and Saeyoung had introduced yourself to the two when you got off the train. They seemed friendly enough; Zen was more impulsive and narcissistic than most people, and Jumin was more reserved and impassive. Although at first glance these two would seem like polar opposites, they were actually very similar. They both thought very rationally, and they each had their own ideas. Zen loved the theatre, and Jumin often thought of new ideas for his father’s growing company.

_“I like to be creative,”_ Zen had boasted. _“I like to do things with my mind, and theatre is a great outlet for that.”_

_“Are you saying I’m not creative?”_ Jumin retorted. _“I’m just creative in a different way. I’ve come up with countless cat-related businesses.”_

_“Leave your cat out of this,”_ Zen bristled, and that was the end of that discussion.

A tap on your shoulder brought you out of your memories. You turned over to see Saeyoung pointing to an odd looking hat and the end of the hall. 

“What do you think that is?” You asked him.

“I don’t know,” He admitted. He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Maybe it’s a magic teleportation device.”

“Maybe it’s a translator.” You countered.

“Maybe it’s made out of cat hair.”

“Oh!” You put your hand over your head as if in distress. “Cat hair, my one weakness! Don’t mention that furball to me ever again!”

Saeyoung grinned, playing along. “Why must you disrespect my Elizabeth the 3rd?” He said, a perfect impression of Jumin. “She is the love of my life, my crown jewel.”

You snorted. Loudly. You hadn’t realized that the headmistress was speaking to the group until it became dead silent, a hundred heads staring at you. You flushed in embarrassment.  
“Sorry,” You mumbled.

The headmistress nodded, continuing her speech. 

“You will each take your seats, after being sorted into your house. There are four houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. By putting the Sorting Hat on, you will be assigned a house that you will stay with for the rest of your enrollment.” You cast a worried glance towards Saeyoung. _I hope we’re in the same house._

The list was long, and the suspense was unbearable. Zen had been sorted into Ravenclaw, something that he was very happy about. He took his seat, grin plastered on his face, high-fiving and rejoicing with the other Ravenclaws.

That, however, was cut short when Jumin was also announced a Ravenclaw. You could hardly keep from laughing when the color _drained from his face._ Already they were bickering, alarming the others around them, a few taking a couple steps back.

A few other people were sorted after that. A blond boy being sorted into Gryffindor, and a girl with short hair into Slytherin. Then, finally, they called Saeyoung’s name.

You watched, tense, wondering where he would go. No one had told you much about each other houses, and you honestly didn’t know that much about Saeyoung to guess where he’d go. Heck, you didn’t know if you two were even _alike._

“Hufflepuff!”

A surprise, you could tell, judging by his expression. He looked happy nonetheless, giving you a thumbs-up as he joined his table. The rest of the house congratulated him, and he smiled, taking his seat. After settling down, he glanced back up at you, looking slightly anxious. There was only one person left to sort. You took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next.

The Sorting Hat called your name, and you walked up timidly. You sat down, hands shaking slightly, and you knew full well that this was it, the house you would been in for years to come. The hat was placed on your head, and it began reading you, choosing between every trait, every flaw, and deciding which ones defined you. It truly was a terrifying experience, and you held your breath until it had finally come to an end--

“Hufflepuff!”

The Hufflepuffs shouted once again. You smiled, joining Saeyoung at the table. He looked relieved, happy that his one and only friend would still be close by. You exhaled, releasing the breath you had been holding for so long.

“Well, the hard part’s over now, right?”

If only had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope the sorting wasn't ooc. I really thought it would be funny if Jumin and Zen shared a house, and I felt that Ravenclaw fit their creative personalities :) I will try and update soon!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm going to write the sorting ceremony next, and I've taken a quiz for each character in an attempt to try and keep them as in-character as possible. Some of their houses may seem a little odd, but they're totally justifiable, I swear :)


End file.
